The volume of a certain rectangular solidis $216\text{ cm}^3$, its total surface area is $288\text{ cm}^2$, and its three dimensions are in geometric progression. Find the sum of the lengths in cm of all the edges of this solid.

Let the three side lengths be $\tfrac{a}{r}$, $a$, and $ar$. Because the volume of the solid is $216\text{ cm}^3$,\[\frac{a}{r} \cdot a \cdot ar = 216\]\[a = 6\]The surface area of the solid is $288\text{ cm}^2$, so\[2(\frac{a^2}{r} + a^2r + a^2) = 288\]Note that the sum of the side lengths of the cube is $4(\tfrac{6}{r} + 6 + 6r)$ and that the equation above has a similar form.\[2(\frac{36}{r} + 36r + 36) = 288\]\[2(\frac{6}{r} + 6r + 6) = 48\]\[4(\frac{6}{r} + 6r + 6) = 96\]The sum of all the edges of the cube is $\boxed{96}$ centimeters.